1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out device for a tall cupboard and including a U-shaped carcass rail, a pull-out rail having two spaced vertical webs and, if necessary, an intermediate rail arrangeable between the carcass and pull-out rails, with running rollers provided on at least one of the rails. A section of the tall cupboard, which is connected to the pull-out rail is usually formed either as a box-like section or as a circumferentially closed frame which is formed of a profile material and has upper and lower horizontal bars and two vertical bars connecting the horizontal bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists numerous different embodiments of pull-out devices for tall cupboards. Different types of pull-out devices are described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,446 and 3,901,525; Austrian Publications A-2199/97, A-924/97 and A-2199/96; prospects of firms "PEKA Metall AG", "Hettlich International 9.34-9.35 and "Fulterer" Hochschrank-differentialrollauszug. In the disclosed pull-out devices, the pull-out rail has, as a rule, U-shaped cross-section. With regard to the arrangement of the U-shaped pull-out rail in the pull-out device, there exist two types of pull-out devices. In one type of pull-out devices, the pull-out rail is so arranged that its open side faces downward, with the projecting rim flanges of the rail cooperating with the running rollers. In the other type of a pull-out device, the open side of the pull-out rail faces upward. There exist two embodiments of a pull-out section of a tall cupboard which is attachable to an upwardly facing pull-out rail. According to one embodiment of a pull-out section, it is formed as a rectangular frame made of a profile material having a square cross-section, with the shelves or trays suspended from the vertical bars. According to another embodiment, the pull-out section is formed as a box with a bottom. The pull-out rail is attached to the bottom of the box-like section with its side flanges. During the attachment of the pull-out device to the tall cupboard, first, the carcass rail and, if used, the intermediate rail are attached to the bottom of the tall cupboard. The pull-out rail is secured to the bottom of the pull-out section of the cupboard. Usually, the pull-out rail is screwed to the bottom of the pull-out section. Then, the pull-out section of a tall cupboard, together with the pull-out rail, is inserted into the rail attached to the bottom of the tall cupboard. This is not only a heavy work but also a very cumbersome work because the sidewise projecting flanges of these rails should be arranged between running rollers which are located at different heights.
A pull-out device for a pull-out section in which the rails are arranged between rolling means located at different heights is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,566. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,566 discloses a drawer guide in which the guide-forming rails are supported by balls. Such drawer guides with ball-supported guide rails has an advantage over the guides with roller-supported guide rails which consists in that the guides with the ball-supported guide rails cannot be disassembled or dismantled. The drawer guides with ball-supported guide rails include a carcass rail, a loading rail and, if necessary, a telescopic or differential rail and are formed as separate units which then are inserted into a furniture piece in pairs. The drawer itself is provided with side connecting braces which provides for attachment of the drawer to its guide. The connecting braces can have many different forms and consist, as a rule, of a hook member and a pivotal key-bolt.
German Publication DE 197 06 246A1 discloses a telescopic pull-out device for a tall cupboard. The pull-out rail, to which the tall cupboard is attached, has, at its end side, vertically arranged screws which serve as adjusting screws for vertically adjusting the cupboard after the attachment of the pull-out device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pull-out device for a tall cupboard which would facilitate mounting a pull-out section of the tall cupboard on the pull-out rail.